User blog:Jx-Zephyr/Small Injuries...
In defence of sounding whiney or spoiled, I take a beating alot. Yet, the small injuries are what get to me! I'm large (tall and not skinny at least) and I play sports such as soccer (I'm the goal keeper, you know, the big scary guy in the net who can foul people without getting called on it), and I fence (My weapon is Epee, you can get hit anywhere, and with the most rigid of all 3 main fencing weapons). In addition to those, I get in fights often (got to keep my reputation up :D), and yet never, ever, have I broken a bone or had a major injury :| I've just believed I've inherited good genes from my parents, but it scares me how little my family gets sick =.= I think I've seen my dad sick twice in my life, a good 16 years now, my mom gets maybe once a year, and my siblings and I are NEVER sick. I admire this quality, and it fits my lifestyle, as my hygiene is... meh. Even so, no one's perfect (I know I'm far from it). Every year since middle school, there's always been one small thing after another that irritates me and prevents me from doing what I love. *7th grade: found out I have flat feet, to the degree where if I don't wear special (and expensive) orthodics, my ankles can fracture if I run too hard for too long. This makes any shoe I wear uncomfortable, because regardless of the shoe's quality or comfort, I have to tear out the insert and place a rigid polymer plate inside for my ankle's protection. *8th grade: a common one, but I needed glasses, it finally became a problem after my doctor told me I needed them back in 6th grade. At the time I felt very subconcious as glasses can change your whole image, and getting in fights with metal and glass on your face is dangerous to say the least. Not to mention the additional cost my parents get to cover, and an expense for me in the future. * 9th grade: notice a mysterious lump on my left arm as I finally grow muscles from the tortue of participating in a varsity team. Ends up it was a tumor who liked drinking excessive amounts of blood, and although not cancerous, it's size and location endangered my bicep/tricep, and it was just plain annoying/irritating >_> Had to miss a fencing tournament just to get it removed, in addition to costing a fortune, as most surgery does. Left quite the scar as well (even though they added an extra cost as it was a plastic surgeon, made to minimize the scar and surronding damage) *10th grade: Emergency case of Lyme disease, get to go to the emergency room for the first time, and get my knee cut open! Of course this was after week or so of believing it was a staff infection (odd set of symptoms for Lyme disease), and only after testing did they figure out it was Lyme disease and send me to the emergency room before any permanent damage was done (tad late on that front). Aside from massive amounts of pain, a giant scar, and a slight difference in the length of my legs, no problem :D *11th grade: Dropped a boulder on my leg. -cough- Although this one is my fault, it's the reason I started writing this, because if it didn't happen, I would be playing soccer right now XD I was fooling around in a river with my fellow scouts (on a high adventure in the white mountains), when I found an awesome, yet large, rock, and decided to pick it up! Carrying it to the shore, I slipped on a wet rock, and it managed to land on the back of my lower-right leg. After 2 separate x-rays (one in clinic in NH, one where I live) it's certain there is no fracture or bone damage. Instead my muscle bled, and there's calcification in my calf (calcium in blood left behind in my muscle - hardens). This prevents me from participating in my summer league games (the remaining 2 out of 8, but 4 were canceled, so I now missed 6/8 games), the expensive sleepaway intensive-goalie training camp my parents paid for, and my fencing lessons. If I don't get special physical therapy, there might also be permanent damage to the flexibility of my right leg... can't wait. All in all, growing up sucks XD I get no pity for these injuries, my coaches/fellow peers usually brush it off as me being lazy just to skip certian activities, and my parents are getting tired of the medical expenses :| Hopefully my luck will turn for the better in the future, but if it's the same thing for another 60 years or however long I live, I can't imagine what shape I will be in =x What small injuries/tweaks play a major role in your lives? :\ Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts